Just For You
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: Stan is falling for Kenny, but Kenny is being a whore and doesn't notice Stan and his affection. *Stenny, Dip, Kip, Cran, Carnny, Stendy, Style, and more* *heavy sexual themes*
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to LooLoo, a dear friend of mine. Ilu~ -heart-_

_  
_**Pairings:** Kenny/Stan, Damien/Pip, Stan/Kyle, Craig/Stan, Kenny/Pip, Kenny/Cartman, Stan x Wendy  
**_WARNINGS_:** Contains sex and the likes. Please procede with caution if that bothers you. Also, normally, I wouldn't post before I'm finished, but I'm pretty excited, so I am. Please bare with me and the updating times. :D

* * *

The four of them were sitting in class as they usually did, and there came a tap on his shoulder.

His stomach had tightened, expecting his on-off girlfriend to be behind him, only to find a certain blonde hidden behind the folds of his hooded jacket. And that was when his stomach did something very much unexpected: it clenched tightly, like it usually did when he held Wendy's hand or before he was about the throw-up on her shoes.

Butterflies filled his body, causing his whole form to grow tight and his hands to fill with warmth. He looked up at the blonde, body tingling, and he smiled weakly. What is this? he asked himself. He struggled to hide it, something he was always very bad at doing, and he continued to look up at the slightly taller boy. "Y-Yes Kenny?"

Oh fuck.

He smiled, briefly shown from under the hood, "Hey man, what's wrong with you?"

Stan looked up at him, his throat clenched and he coughed a little, more than a little nervous by this sudden feeling, "Nothing, don't worry about it Kenny."

He shrugged, taking a seat at the desk beside Stan. It was originally Red's desk, but she was busy speaking to Token across the room.

Kenny leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and he titled his head a little, bottom of his hood sliding down to reveal a larger portion of his face. He had on a goofy smile, seeming carefree and joyous.

Sometimes Stan questioned that smile, but at that very moment, he was too taken by it to think of anything other than how nice it seemed. It made him feel better, like it always had in the past, and it certainly didn't disappoint.

"What's up, Kenny?" His body was starting to settle again, fraction by fraction, and Stan started to think that maybe it was his breakfast that had made him so tight.

He shrugged carelessly; his clear blue eyes pointed over to the front board where the teacher was busy doing things that meant nothing to Stan. "Nothing, I was kicked out of the house again."

His eyes hardened and he thought back to the McCormick household and the utter chaos it got itself into at times. "Need a place to crash?" He didn't need to ask and Kenny didn't need to reply: he was going to stay at Stan's house because it was like an unspoken law; if not his house, than Kyle's.

His smile never wavered as he nodded and accepted his welcome, "Thanks man,"

"Don't worry about it," he leaned back in his chair, stomach tingling as he looked away from Kenny and to the front of the class. It never ceased to amaze him how many people from his childhood had stuck it out through the years and had stayed within his class. Almost everyone was in his class from year to year, and that hadn't changed much at all when the high school years started.

The front rows held the troublesome students that the teacher was forced to keep a close eye on; prime example being Eric Cartman. Next to him was Craig, put there more for his chronic need to flip people rather than actually causing trouble. Toward the middle of the rows of desk sat the good students, Pip and Butters, Wendy and Token... The rest of the class was distributed by chance, leaving Kenny in the very back, Stan and Kyle second from back, and everyone else in between.

The teacher stood up, surprisingly not Garrison for once, and cleared his throat, "Back to your seats everyone. Class is about to start and there's a new student I need to introduce,"

Stan practically wanted to slap himself at the idea of a new student. They were in high school; they didn't need to be introduced to new kids. They went out and made fun of the new kid for a couple weeks to initiate them before truly gagging their coolness.

A dark teen stepped into the room, face hidden behind long, jagged black bangs and a sharp scowl. He situated himself in front of the class, more than a little ashamed of the position he was in. Stan assumed, and he looked at them.

Stan felt déjà vu strike him as he looked at the new kid. He could have sworn he had seen him before; he just couldn't put his finger on where...

"This is Damien Thorn, he moved here all the way from Pennsylvania. Let's give Damien a warm greeting."

A few murmurs came from the class but nothing very spectacular.

Damien grumbled and he took a seat in the front, shoulders hunched close to his ears and his spin curved forward.

Stan glanced over at Kyle and then to Kenny, scoping for their reactions over the return of the Anti-Christ.

Kyle glanced at him and smiled weakly, eyes reading easily to him, "Oh shit, we're screwed."

Kenny, on the other hand, had a much more lax look to his face and he even seemed to smile wider at the arrival of the dark child, like he knew something that Kyle and Stan did not know.

Stan wasn't sure what he felt about the Anti-Christ being back to South Park. They had faced stranger things than Damien, and they already experienced his wrath before. In fact, the only thing that made him uneasy about him was the fact that he hadn't announced his heritage like he had so many years earlier. If he had gained the composer to keep things a secret, who knew what else about him had changed. Perhaps he wasn't as dangerous now... perhaps he was worse.

The mystery of it set Stan a little on edge.

His eyes landed on the back of Pip's head, where the blonde seemed perfectly calm. He kept his good posture and his shoulders were square and firm, unyielding, and the arrival of the boy didn't seem to affect him in the least.

Good sign, Stan supposed, at least Pip wasn't breaking down in front of the class.

In fact, it was a well known fact that Pip had left South Park not because his foreign exchange program was over but because he was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. He was taken back to England in the hopes to help his sickness, but by sixth grade, he was brought back.

Why anyone would want to come back to South Park on their own will was an idea beyond Stan's comprehension, but apparently Pip did enjoy it in the small mountain town. Or, perhaps, his school didn't want him back and they had sacrificed the funds to send him back and get rid of him permanently.

Only the school in England would know the truth.

The class started and went at the usual speed, boring as usual and uneventful from there. Only by the end of the class did Stan notice that the strange feeling from earlier was entirely gone and he easily brushed it off as a bad breakfast.

As the group of four of them stepped down the crowded halls to their next class, he thought of the usually things he thought of, and he wondered what Wendy was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**First round of mature themes. :D**

* * *

Kenny hurried into the locker rooms to change for Gym, already late by a good ten minutes. He wasn't exactly worried about getting in trouble for being late, since their gym teacher was rather lenient like that. No, it was just an instinct to him, to get there before he was far too late. Either way, it wasn't like he hated PE, that wasn't to say that he liked it, but he certainly didn't hate it.

As he slowed down the deeper he went into the locker room, he was greeted with the sound of a struggled gasp.

Kenny walked into one of the sections, the one where he could hear the sound coming from, and found a sight he hadn't really expected.

Sitting on the floor, dressed in only his gym shorts, was one Pip Pirrup, tears streaked down his face and his face burning red. A small whimper escaped his chest and the tears only gushed down his face faster. From the looks of it, he had yet to notice the second person within the locker rooms.

Kenny was frozen in the spot, standing stock still as he noticed a particularly nasty burn scar across Pip's chest and more prominently his right arm. The one on his chest was small compared to the one that wrapped around his arm. He had never seen that before and he was almost afraid to ask where it had come from.

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure he already knew where it had come from and when it had occurred.

"Pip..?" He asked quietly, slightly muffled.

His head jerked up, tear-covered face flaming even brighter at being caught. He visibly gulped and hurried to his feet, hands furiously pawing away his tears. He struggled silently before he smiled brilliantly at him, "Y-Yes Kenneth?"

"Dude, what's wrong?" He half-shouted at him, eyes wide. He dropped his hood in order to prevent it from obscuring his view. He stepped over to him, hands making contact with Pip's upper arms briefly before the other blonde jerked away.

Pip hiccupped as he allowed more space between them. He looked down nervously at the floor before his smile grew back weakly and his bright blue eyes brimmed with tears again. "It... It's about Damien..."

Kenny's stomach dropped and he took a seat on the bench in front of them. He motioned for Pip to sit as well. By the looks of his knocking knees, he seemed like he was about to collapse any minute anyway.

Pip did as motioned and he looked at Kenny with worry.

"What about Damien?"

He ran a shaking hand across his face and brushed away his tears. "I- I thought I was over this..."

Kenny placed hand on Pip's shoulder and he looked at him softly, "Over Damien?"

He nodded, "Y-Yes... But he's back and... And I don't know what I'm going to do. I-I feel so empty." He shivered and leaned against the touch.

Kenny pulled him close and quieted him down with soft whispers. He rested his chin against Pip's shoulder and brought him closer, allowing Pip to rest on his lap. "Damien has changed..."

He pressed his eyes into Kenny's padded shoulder, shaking less and less until he had finally calmed down. He breathing slowly evened and the tears slowly stopped, leaving Pip a half-naked mess of reddened skin.

Kenny snaked his arms around Pip's waist and he shivered as his fingers grazed the twisted flesh that was Pip's burn. "Damien's different from when we were kids. He's gained a lot more control of himself..."

He didn't answer and instead forced his mouth against Kenny's, their bodies drawing closer and closer until open skin met jacket. His form twisted and he straddled Kenny's body, their lips deepening into the kiss.

His hands instinctually gripped around Pip's hips and ground them into his, forcing jolts of pleasure through his legs and spine. He pulled his lips away and placed them along his jaw, creating a thin trail of saliva down the curve.

They both shivered as Pip unzipped Kenny's jacket and worked with the other blonde to shed it down onto the locker room floor. His eyes had closed as those same thin hands trailed their way under Kenny's shirt and across his chest. He whimpered sharply as Kenny started to knead his hand into Pip's shorts.

Kenny's mouth went back to Pip's, smoothing and pressing against the cushioning of skin that were the lips. His hand was hard a work, massaging Pip as the other boy rubbed circles across his chest. He bit down on his lips, satisfied with the moan that rumbled out of the thinner blonde.

Pip's hips rocked against Kenny's touch, penis slowly gaining rigidity. His kisses were intense, something Kenny wasn't quite prepared for.

He never expected Pip to be so open and relaxed with such spontaneous actions. He always imagined Pip to be timid and reserved. Perhaps he was as lonely as he claimed, Kenny didn't know, but he was sure as hell enjoying the action.

Kenny slowly slid Pip's pants and underwear down, amused as Pip sighed a little and shifted around so Kenny could pull them off completely. He tossed them onto the floor and welcomed Pip's legs back around his waist.

He pushed his hair behind his ears and started to pull at Kenny's shirt, wanting it off.

He took no time at all to shed the dirtied shirt and as an added bonus, he started to open up his pants to relieve the pressure. Kenny groaned softly as Pip squeezed at his groin, his cute little lips wrapped around one of his nipples.

He licked and nipped, eyes closed in bliss. His breath was thick and warm against Kenny's chest, his body was flushed and warm, and his erection was growing with each stroke.

Kenny took him by the hips and smashed their groins together, resulting in both of the blonde boys crying out, their lips close and their breath twisting together.

Pip forced their bodies closer, his face scrunched and his breathing labored and hot. He whimpered heavily, his legs shaking and squeezing heavily against Kenny's waist. "K-Kenny,"

He smiled and kissed him sharply, forcing his head up. "Open your eyes, Pip,"

He shook and forced them open. They were watery and beautiful, forced open as his body trembled. "I..." his voice came out in a hot whisper, "I'm..."

He pressed their foreheads together, "It's okay," his hand contorted to the curve of Pip's erection and he pumped it, prepared for the soon-arriving orgasm.

Pip gripped tightly onto Kenny's arms and pressed his face against his shoulder, his eyes clamping again and his mouth opening in a cry. Their chests were touching, no room for Kenny's hand to move, and Pip came onto them.

The taller blonde lifted Pip's head and smiled down at him. He enjoyed how Pip's face was violently red and how his skin was covered in beads of sweat.

He eyes finally reopened and he gasped heavily, chest heaving against Kenny's. He leaned back a little, looking nervously at the semen that was on their stomachs.

Kenny ran a hand over Pip's stomach and suckled the stickiness off of his fingers. He licked his lips and grinned at him slyly.

Pip shivered and he carefully groped at Kenny, face still bright red and his lips trembling. He slowly slid off of Kenny and rested on his knees in between his legs.

He grinned widely and he quickly pushed his pants down, plump ass making contact against the slightly warm wooden bench.

He settled between Kenny's legs and carefully pumped at his semi-hard penis. His movements were hesitant and shy but as Kenny grew under his palm, they became more confident and arousing.

"Pip,"

He looked up at him, eyes hazed a little.

"Don't be afraid to use your mouth..."

Pip laughed nervously and lowered his head in what looked like shame.

Kenny shivered as he felt Pip's tongue slid across the top of his erection. He moaned heavily and gripped at the bench. His muscles tightened and his hand gripped onto the back of Pip's neck without much thought.

He didn't react to the touch and instead trailed his tongue down the side of Kenny, leaving a cool trail of saliva after it. He latched to the side and sucked lightly, creating a round red spot on the side of his penis.

He lifted Pip's head and mentally wished the boy would open his mouth.

His wish came true as Pip opened his mouth and held his tongue out. His eyes were adverted as Kenny guided his erection into his mouth, his breath and tongue so warm against his sensitive skin.

Pip sucked on him, sliding his tongue around the entirety of it.

Kenny shivered and he groaned again, pure pleasure shooting through his groin and spine. His shoulders tingled as his lower back filled with what felt like hot iron. He placed his other hand on the back of Pip's head and forced himself deep down the boy's throat.

Pip gagged, his eyes bugged wide and pointed up at Kenny. Drool dripped down his lips and he gagged.

Kenny smoothed a thumb over Pip's cheek as he slowly pulled out, enjoying the feel of Pip's throat collapsing around his cock. He shuddered as he felt Pip's tongue graze the tip. "Sorry about that babe," he panted heavily, sitting fully on the bench again, "I just lost myself for a minute."

Pip panted and gagged softly, carefully swiping away the spit dripping down his face. "Tha-That's fine, you startled me though." He smiled sweetly and wrapped his lips back around it.

He laughed, smoothing back Pip's hair, "Fuck you're cute,"

Pip gulped him down, gag reflex far more controlled and his eyes close to being closed again.

Kenny wished he could look into those beautiful blues as he sucked away at him. He would come on the spot if only Pip would do that. He loved it when they looked, it made the whole experience that much more sexual. However, it seemed that Pip was reserved enough to keep to himself for a one-time fling.

Too bad.

He stroked his cheek and groaned loudly, allowing it to draw out and echo across the empty locker room. "P-Pip,"

He pulled back and kissed it, eyes open now and looking up at him.

Something in Kenny's body made him shiver and he made eye contact with the other blonde. His breath caught in his throat and he groaned heavily, releasing himself across Pip's face.

Pip sighed happily and he allowed his muscles to go lax. He licked the little bit of semen that dripped by his lips and made a face at the taste.

Kenny sighed and watched as he softened, always a little disheartened at the sight.

"Dude!"

Pip choked and he flushed a brilliant ruby color.

Kenny grinned nervously as he looked over.

Standing in the hall were the boys, finished with PE, staring at them.

He was suddenly well away of the semen that was on his chest and across Pip's face, and then at their exposed bodies. He wasn't too ashamed of the sight, but the look of mortification on Pip's face told him that Pip did not want to be there.

Pip looked away from them and quickly cleaned his face off, staring watery-eyed at the mess in his hands.

Kenny stood up, smiled sharply at them, and placed his jacket around Pip's shoulders. The baggy garment hid most of him, leaving thin legs to be revealed. "So, you guys want to watch round two? Feel free to join in."

Pip let out a whimper.

The guys scoffed and looked at him nastily.

"Sicko," Cartman snapped as he marched by, pushing people aside with his girth.

The group dispersed, comments filling the air with echoed intensity. All of them were focused on Kenny and Pip.

"It was bound to happen."

"He's knocking everyone off his check-list."

"...never new Pip was such a slut."

"Kenny's desperate if he would willing fuck Pip,"

Pip stood up, legs swaying, and he pulled his underwear on. He opened his locker and pulled out his clothes. He changed, shamed, and left the locker room like a ghost, barely noticed and unheard.

Kenny sighed and pulled his pants back up, looking sadly at his neatly folded jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude!" Stan choked out, startled with the sight before him. His face turned red as his eyes trailed down Kenny's hickey-covered chest and to his waist. His body grew hot and his stomach shivered and clenched, his groin tingling.

He gulped at the look of Pip's face, covered in Kenny's sperm and bright red from shame. Something inside him bayed in jealousy and hate and he vaguely wished to be in Pip's spot.

He imagined himself on the floor, on his knees in between Kenny's legs, face covered in his cum and his cum on Kenny's chest. His throat tightened at the revelation that, fuck, he liked Kenny in that special sort of way.

"So, you guys want to watch round two? Feel free to join in."

And he would have taken that offer if Kenny wasn't joking. His mind was spinning with ideas that were slowly turning him on. He couldn't afford that in such a public place.

"Sicko," Cartman pushed past him, leaving Stan to scuttle to his locker in a haze.

He didn't risk showering and, instead, changed back into his clothes again and hurried out of the locker room as soon as he could.

Stan wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do about his apparently sudden attraction to Kenny. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take it... was it a good thing or was it a bad thing?

He didn't know.

And, in all honesty, he imagined that if he were to ever find a guy attracting, he would think it would be Kyle, his best-friend in the whole world.

He wasn't expecting himself to go for Kenny... at least it wasn't Cartman...

He walked into the classroom, a little early, and he took his seat. His groin still tingled from the events previous and he hoped his hormone-pumped body didn't react strangely during class.

He noticed that Pip wasn't in the classroom either and he wondered where the foreign boy had run off to. He wasn't sure if he should feel angry towards the blonde or pitiful. After all, he had taken the position he wanted... but then again, he was humiliated into front of everyone as well.

The multitude of emotions that rattled through Stan made him feel sick. He didn't want to be so confused anymore. He wanted clarity and stability like before... or as close to stability as it was physically possible in South Park.

Kenny stepped into the classroom, face hidden as the norm and his eyes playful. He took a seat in the front, where he was assigned, and he carefully rested his head into his arms.

Carefully the clock ticked and the class assembled.

By the time the bell rung, Kenny was still quieter than usual and Pip was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

He looked down at the blonde and that strange feeling in his stomach came back, only six times worse. He took a seat on the couch-arm rest and looked down at his sleeping friend. He was really starting to despise the feeling Kenny gave him, it made him feel terrible.

Kenny grunted and shifted, trapped in whatever he was dreaming about.

Stan wondered if he were in those dreams. Kenny certainly found his way into his. In fact, the reason why he was down in his living room, checking up on the boy, was because he jerked out of sleep with the image of a naked Kenny still engrained in his eyelids.

He would love to stroke Kenny's cheek or push his hair out of his face as he slept, but he was sure something terribly awkward would happen soon after. He had seen those teenage romance movies, he knew the rules.

Kenny's eyes slowly opened and Stan cursed himself.

The blonde sat up and glanced at him tiredly, "What's up man?"

He cleared his throat, rubbed his eyes, and he attempted with the best of his skill to act like he too had just woken up. "Sorry Ken, just looking for my bag."

He looked at him sleepily before he threw his head back onto the mound of pillows. "Yeah, okay." he mumbled before he quickly fell back asleep.

Stan stood up and he smoothed Kenny's hair back, surprised to find that he never shifted. "G'night."

* * *

"Wake up!"

His eyes jerked open and he was greeted with Kenny's smiling face.

"Morning man," his smile was slightly crooked.

Stan, gradually waking up, started to take notice to two very important facts. One was that Kenny was leaning over his entire body and two being the fact that he sporting some raging morning wood. Those two facts did _not_ mix well.

He pushed him off quickly and bundled his blankets heavily around his groin.

Kenny snickered, "Dude, calm down,"

Stan looked at him with wide eyes, his heart beating quickly and violently.

"All guys get it. And if you're afraid that I'm gonna try to fuck you because of your fucking morning wood, don't be. I know my limitations. No fucking people with STDs and no fucking long-time friends."

His throat was dry and thick and every fiber in his being clenched with the news. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He trembled very slightly at the idea that Kenny had absolutely no interest in him.

He snorted, "So, uh, I'll just leave you to your business then." He winked and quickly left Stan's room.

The black-haired boy groaned in frustration and he collapsed backwards back onto his bed. He slammed his hands into the bed and he could feel that feeling again, raging under his diaphragm. "God damnit," he whimpered, "God fucking damnit!"

His hands were on his face as the tears came. He cried softly, quietly, and he could feel his body both calm down hormonally and spike with anxiety.

It wasn't fair, the thoughts filtered through his head, it wasn't fair that he had to find out that he liked his close friend. It wasn't fair that he found this out and was soon told that Kenny wouldn't feel the same way for him.

He hiccupped and carefully sat up, his arms a little weak and his face flushed and wet. He quickly dried himself with his sleeve and calmed himself down. He marched out into the hall and went to the bathroom to clean up before school.

Kenny was within it, humming under the noise of the running water, probably unknowing of Stan's feelings for him...

He sighed and stepped back to his bedroom, dressing and laying on an extra layer of deodorant for precaution. Knowing Kenny, he would take the chance for a hot shower for all it's worth and take all of the hot water.

He really hoped Shelley already got in hers. Or else... he didn't even want to think about it.

Stan stepped out to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. As he ate, thoughts of just moments earlier filtered back into his mind, leaving him feeling unhappy and sick. His only chance was to make Kenny change his rule on dating friends.

He knew a way to do it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Third period had let out and the perfect moment had yet to come. It was difficult to go ahead with his plan when all the variables weren't around at the right time. Kenny wouldn't be around, there wasn't an open space... he wasn't there... all of the correct variables had to be in place for it to work.

But as fourth period grew nearer, such an opportunity arrived.

It was well-known that the second openly gay guy within Stan's grade, other than Kenny, was one Craig Tucker. He didn't show it like Kenny did, but after his brief... thing... with Tweek Tweak, his sexual orientation became known.

Stan wasn't sure how many other gay people were within South Park High, but he did know that a lot of the students had experimented and/or claimed that they were bisexual, more towards heterosexual.

It was sort of funny once he thought about it. Stan was one of those sorts of people now it seemed... bisexual. He wouldn't ever, or want to, deny that he had feelings for Wendy. Were those feelings there now? He wasn't sure. Maybe some of those feelings would be there; maybe they'd fade with time... Stan wasn't sure. But what they had wasn't happening anymore and it was time to move on. It was time to work on his new feelings and those new feelings just so happened to be for Kenny McCormick.

Walking towards him was Craig Tucker, eyes uninterested and looking elsewhere. By his side was Kenny, chatting with Kyle about something he wasn't honestly paying attention about. It was his only chance.

"Craig!" Stan called to him.

The dark-haired boy looked over at him without much interest, like usual. He flipped him off and asked him in a very stoic tone, "What?"

He stepped forward daringly and grabbed Craig by the back of the head.

He scowled and before he could snap any harsh words at him, their lips met in a rough kiss. With it, Craig seemed to melt. However, he pushed him away sharply and glared at him. "What are you doing, Marsh?"

He sighed and glanced over at Kenny momentarily. He was a little proud over the intrigued look that had crossed Kenny's face... but as he looked over more, he was upset to find his best friend looking at him with horror.

Kyle's eyes were wide and strained, his mouth a little open in shock.

Cartman growled and snapped under his breath, "It's fucking spreading," before he continued his way down the hall.

Stan turned his eyes back to Craig and he decided to say nothing. His goal was achieved and he didn't have much to say. So, he turned and headed over to his locker without another word.

Slowly, the occupants of the hall continued on their way, more than a little perturbed by the scene. Kenny was gone from sight, last glimpse of his face showing a look of deep concentration.

Stan swapped his binders and was startled to find a hard-faced Craig leaning next to him.

"What was that, Marsh?" the words came out harsh with such a nasally voice.

He didn't reply.

"Do you think that was funny, huh?" Craig's eyes were livid, "Do you think that was funny, making fun of me by doing that?"

He closed his locker and stared at him quietly; he was shocked by the way he was taking. "Wait, Craig, I didn't—"

He grabbed him by the collar, "I know you're fucking strait, Stan," he growled, "And I'm not going to take this prank lightly."

"Craig, shut up and let me explain!" He snapped, gripping onto his shoulders.

He scowled and shut up, waiting.

He knew he shouldn't do what his mind was telling him to. He knew it was wrong to use Craig, but something in him urged that doing something like this was best.

So, Stan kissed him again. He was beyond startled when Craig replied to it with even more intense actions, his hands gripping at his waist.

They released briefly to stare at each other blankly and hurry over to the custodian's closet for a little more private time. They were lucky that no one seemed to notice them as they stumbled from Stan's locker and to closet. But then again, maybe they weren't. It wasn't like either of them was paying attention as they crushed into each other once they entered the closet. It wasn't like they were paying attention as the kissing began again and increased until both of them were red in the face.

Stan trailed his mouth down, allow his jaw and down his neck.

Craig tore both of their hats off and threw them to the ground. He lifted Stan's head back up and started to lick his lips, reaching further as Stan opened his mouth.

Their foreheads connected and their dark hair mingled.

Stan's body tingled and he held sharply onto Craig's shoulders.

"Stan,"

He pulled away quickly and stared.

"What is this really about?"

He knew he shouldn't do it. It was wrong of him to do it.

"Craig... I..." He couldn't say the rest because it wasn't true.

"Same," he brought them back together, teeth dragging at his lower lip.

Stan's heart nearly stopped at Craig's single confirmation. Did Craig... like him like that? When had that happened? What was he going to do? Things were now a hell of a lot more complicated. He couldn't mislead him like that, making him think he really had feelings for him when he actually didn't. Using him to get Kenny to become jealous was so wrong and suddenly that hot feeling in his body was growing more and more.

He was startled when Craig pushed him against the empty wall and slid his knee between his legs. His encircled his arms around Craig's waist and hitched his hips up against the other boy's.

He moaned softly into Stan's mouth and braced the wall around Stan's chest. His knee lifted and ground against Stan's groin, starting up a clumsy rhythm between them.

He cried out softly, lips against Craig's cheek, and he quickly slid his hands down the other's chest and to the hem of his pants.

"S-S-It's hot in here," he murmured, guilt coursing through him.

Craig shifted so that Stan could unbutton his pants. He opened up Stan's jacket and stripped it off of him, leaving Stan only to feel that much warmer. His shirt followed suit as Craig's pants dropped.

Stan gulped heavily as Craig's hands slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He licked down Stan's chest and planted gentle kisses on his stomach.

Before Stan could really understand the situation, his pants were pushed down and he totally exposed. He shivered momentarily before he cried out hotly as Craig started to pump him. He clenched his teeth tightly and stared down at him, dazed by the entire situation.

None of this felt correct.

He cried out as Craig slowed down and stood up. He did it a second time as he was guided around, to face the wall, and pressed against it. His pants were pulled down further and Craig's body drew close to him.

Stan moaned and said airily, "What are you—?"

Craig leaned over him and wrapped his hand around Stan's erection. "I'm not going to... just do something... close." He groaned roughly into Stan's ear as he lifted Stan's behind up and slid his eyes open.

"Oh..." he grunted, "_Craig!_" Stan shuddered as he felt slid his erection between his thighs.

He mimicked the actions of actual sex, sliding himself between Stan's thighs until both of them were moaning loudly and completely hard.

These things they were doing... they still didn't feel right. Despite Stan's reactions to all of it... he still didn't find it fitting. As if what he was doing wasn't right.

...what if he wasn't really gay? What if this was just a phase and all of these feelings for Kenny weren't real? Had Wendy seen him kiss Craig? What if she did and thought he wasn't interested in girls anymore?

Was he still interested in girls?

Stan didn't know.

He shivered as he felt something warm spill across his thighs. Craig moaned sharply into his ear and clung heavily onto his hips.

"St-Stan," he pulled away heavily and panted thickly.

Stan followed Craig's example soon after and came into his hand.

They panted heavily at each other, sort of avoiding eye-contact, before they cleaned themselves up with a box of Kleenex and redressed.

Stan felt even more terrible as Craig planted a kiss on his lips in thanks and struggled to open the closet door.

"Stan,"

He looked up and felt his heart stop. Looking at him almost stoically, Craig pointed down to the floor.

Collapsed on that same floor was the blonde that had led up to the events just before, Kenny. His face was revealed and red, covered in sweat and his eyes hazed.

"K-Kenny?"


	5. Chapter 5

"K-Kenny?"

His chest was tight and his groin tingling. Heat coiled under his skin, burning his flesh until it was searing red. His eyes slowly cleared as he registered the voice and all of his nerves clenched. Suddenly he was very, very cold.

"Stan, what are you doing?"

Craig flipped them off as he carefully stepped over Kenny and started down the hall, as if he wasn't there at all.

Stan's face was red and his breath came out airily and puffy. "Kenny..?"

He carefully reassembled his nerves and stood up. He was just glad that the fall wasn't too bad. But he couldn't ease away the thought of what Stan and Craig were doing in that closet. It... It sent shivers through him. The sounds they made, the heat was practically radiating onto him; it was all very erotic.

He wondered if Stan came with his eyes open—

_No!_

Kenny shivered as he forced his hood back up and looked away from him, "I think I'm gonna go crash at Cartman's place for a while."

Stan froze; Kenny could see it from the corner of his eye.

He couldn't be around Stan when he was feeling like this. Feeling so sexually charged, he wasn't sure how he'd react around someone attractive like Stan for too long. He didn't want to find himself fucking Stan in the middle of the night. He would regret it, he was sure.

Stan... he didn't know what he was doing. He could tell that he was going through a sexuality crisis, that much was sure, but he wasn't able to tell why. What had made Stan question his sexuality?

Whatever it was, Stan was going to figure it out himself sooner or later. Kenny wasn't going to take advantage of his testing and ruin their friendship.

Friendship meant more than a quick fuck.

It was all a precautionary measures. And anyway, Mrs. Cartman's cooking was amazing. No wonder fatass was so fat.

"Why?" Stan snapped quickly, blue eyes wide.

Kenny shrugged and walked away from him, unable to make a reasonable why without revealing his true feelings.

* * *

The Goth dragged his teeth against his lower lip as he clenched sharply onto Damien's shoulders. He whimpered before he cried out, his spine shivering and his eyes clamped shut tightly.

Damien threw his hips up roughly, causing the lean Goth to cry out again. He thrust powerfully into him, driving deeply inside of the other male.

"D-Damien," he ground out, his teeth clenched sharply. He moaned sharply before he felt himself come thickly onto Damien's stomach.

He chuckled, voice sharp and high. "Get ready,"

The black-and-red-haired teen and flipped over and thrust into. He ground his teeth together only that much more and he bayed out once more before he felt something warm spill inside him.

Damien whimpered thickly and he cried out hotly, "_Pip_,"

The Goth exhaled sharply and slumped down onto the bed. He looked sharply back at Damien and shuttered as he felt him pull his limp cock out of him. "Pip?"

He sighed and pulled his pants completely off. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, but I would rather not hear you call out that faggot's name when you're coming inside _me_."

Damien bared his teeth at him, "Oh shut up. I don't even know your name and yelling out 'Red Goth' isn't very hot."

He ran his fingertips across the slight burns that were on his hips where Damien had held onto him. "Hot," he rolled his eyes again and licked his lips, "My name is Red, by the way."

He paused by the door to the bathroom, "Your name is Red? Seriously?"

"Shut up!" he growled as he leaned over to the nightstand to pull out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He lit on and soon the room was filled with smoke.

The Goth boy sighed sharply as he heard the water in the shower turn on and he was left to stew in his own sweat for the moment, smoke streaming from his nose.

Soon Damien had finished his shower and stepped back into Red's bedroom, still naked.

He licked his ashen lips and admired the Devil's son, absolutely thrilled by the danger of the teen's title and the power that he held under his thick muscles. He could use a round two, really he could, but he doubted that he would be up for it again.

"Tell me, Damien,"

He turned to him, pants tight against his ass and zipper still undone.

"What do you see in Pip?"

He sneered and zipped up his pants. "Nothing,"

Red gave him a displeased look. "Nothing?"

"None of your business is what I meant." He snapped, eyes flaming briefly before they cooled. He pulled his shirt on, saliva stains still visible by the collar.

He sighed, "I don't suppose you'd be up for a second round."

Damien looked at him blankly, "Don't push your luck, mortal."

* * *

"Cartman,"

The fat child looked at him sharply, "What do you want Kenny?"

The blonde pulled his hood down, eyes playful and smile on, "Can I crash at your place for a couple days?"

"What?" he snapped, "Hell no, you'll get your poor germs all over my stuff."

He scowled, "C'mon man, I'll do anything..." he cursed himself for saying those words. However, they were pretty much the only ones that would negotiate with the big teen fastest. The only other thing was for Kyle to offer to suck his balls, and that wasn't about to happen anytime in his life.

"Anything?" There was that sheen in his eyes again. The kind that gave away to everyone that Cartman was planning to be a dick and take advantage of the situation as much as possible.

"Only for as long as I stay at your place, but yes: anything."

"Fine, but you better shower real hard before you come over. I don't want your dirt in my house."

Kenny rolled his eyes, glad beyond belief that he wasn't turned on by the fatass. It was the best way to calm his hormones and prevent anything bad from happening to his friendship.

Cartman wasn't really his friend anyway, so all was okay.

He just hoped that he would be a total asshole to him during the few days in his stay. But then again, it was Cartman, he would be lucky that he did act like an asshole rather than something even worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Pip shivered violently and he held his side tightly. His body was terribly hot, but all he could do was sit there and shiver, sweat dripping down his body in torrents. His nude body contorted against the pointed corners of the bathtub lip.

Ice water rippled around his shaking hands, a slight fog rising from the edge of the water from the severe temperature differences between the water and the air.

"Damien?" his voice came out quiet and raspy.

He sat in utter silence as he waited for the reply. He was drenched with sweat and the unexplained heat didn't relent in the least. His hair was matted with ruffling grasps and frizzy because of the sweltering humidity and heat. His eyes were their usually wideness but there were flex of fear and anxiety streaked across those blue irises.

No answer came.

Several times such events as this immense heat have happened to Pip. He didn't know where the source of it was, but he knew what it was... Only something as immense as Hell could bring such a heat to the forever cold mountain town. Especially to such intensity as it was in his home.

It was Damien. It was Damien coming back to finish off what he did years ago.

Pip had lived those years in fear. His nerves were always on edge, his wits gone, and his emotions out of check. As the years went, that small little frown he wore slowly grew into a smile. A mask was pulled over his square face, hiding his fears and anxieties most of the time from the student body.

With the fear and the masks came a price; a sort and violent temper. Pip was a gentle soul but there were some buttons better left alone. One such button being the subject of the French...

"Damien," his lips were quivering.

Damien never answered him during these heat bursts. He never acknowledged him in any way, leaving Pip to stew and whimper in fear until he finally couldn't handle the stress any more.

The end result either being the blonde running out of his house and staying in the alley for the night, or of the blonde bursting into sobs and passing out from a head rush.

"I know it's you Damien..." his throat tightened and he could have sworn an invisible hand clenched around his gullet. "Are you here to kill me?"

There was no answer once again.

Pip whimpered and pulled his hands from the frozen water. He pressed his icy palms against his red and sweaty chest and hissed in pleasure. His heart hammered in his chest and the shaking gently slowed down. The back of his head rested against the lip of the tub and he exhaled wetly, a sob ripping out sharply before he composed himself once again.

The room slowly started to cool down as the danger left once again.

Pip didn't like living like so, but without keeping entirely alert and paranoid, he was positive he would have already been dead.

* * *

Kenny smiled at him sharply and slid his shoes off.

Cartman took them and threw them out onto the front step, much to the blonde's displeasure, and he skulked over to his couch. He threw himself onto it and he looked at Kenny with his usually look of annoyance.

The poor boy stepped into the Cartman house and he took a seat next to him.

It was almost comical at the difference between both of them: Kenny, sitting to the right, practically skin, bones, and light muscle; Cartman, sitting on the left, nothing but fat. One was perverse and one perverted.

Kenny didn't like how Cartman seemed to ignore him and the subject of Kenny's debt to him. He had expected Cartman to talk about it to him nonstop... his silence was disturbing and unsettling.

As the two of them watched Terrance and Phillip in utter silence, the tension only grew that much thicker.

Kenny had hung out with Cartman long enough to know a general pattern in his actions. This sign of humility, well, it was only the calm before the storm.

Cartman was planning something... something humiliating, Kenny was sure, and he was taking his good old time waiting for Kenny to put his guard down.

Good thing he knew better than that.

"Cartman, just tell me what to do already!" He snapped.

The fat boy sneered at him. His eyes were playful and mean as they turned away from the television and to the blonde. "Eager, are we Kenny?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to seem casual.

He sighed heavily and turned the television off. "I'm a little shocked to find you so eager Kenny... unless, of course, you already have an idea of what you want me to do..."

The tone in his voice sent Kenny's heart racing. He was implying something about him and the situation... and that didn't make him feel any better.

Cartman stood up and walked up over to the stairs. He twisted his head around on his fat neck and waited for Kenny to follow.

Once he was up and hovering over his shoulder, Cartman continued up the stairs and to his room.

Kenny's stomach dropped into his groin as he stared at the room, his stomach shivering in fright. He had a feeling that was what Cartman was planning...

"Drop your pants," Cartman sat on his bed, legs open, and hand massaging between his legs.

His lips tightened along with his stomach and he did as ordered, dropping his pants to the floor and leaving them strewn by the door. He pulled off his jacket and shirt and stepped over to him in just his boxers.

"Are you hungry, Kenny?" He smile was coy and mocking.

He ground his teeth together and glared at him. He was a man of his word, but he was getting sick of Cartman's shit. "Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes... sir." He ground his teeth together even that much more and he dropped down onto his hands and knees.

"Then how about you have some nuts?"

"Yes sir," he ground his teeth, "Please sir." He placed his lips against the fabric of Cartman's pants and unzipped them with his trained mouth and teeth.

Eric hummed hotly and his brought one of his big hands to the back of Kenny's head.

The blonde pulled Cartman's pants down and shuddered at the sight of his half-hard penis. He was a man of his word, he was a man of his word, he was a man of his word; the mantra continued to spin in his head, over and over and he brought his lips against the skin of his balls and slowly pulled on into his mouth.

Cartman made odd sounds in his arousal. Grunts and groans and moans and whimpers. His hips rolled as Kenny continued to lick and nibble and suck, hand tight in Kenny's hair. He exhaled his name as his erection grew harder and longer.

The blonde was forced up by the hair and pinned down onto Cartman's firm bed. He groaned as Cartman's girth piled onto his back.

Cartman's large hands were on his thighs and soon to the lip of Kenny's boxers. "So... eager... to do what I want... aren't you?" He was panting hard, overly aroused from what Kenny could tell.

He clenched his teeth and gripped harshly onto the covers, "If we're going to do this, Cartman, at least shut up!"

He chuckled, yanking down his pants, "Who is the one topping, Kenny?"

His chest rumbled slowly as he felt Cartman's hand rub between his cheeks. "You,"

"That's right. I am." His penis too place between Kenny's legs and he pressed the head against the opening.

He ground his teeth together, "There aren't any diseases that you have that I should know about, are there?"

"I should be asking you that!" Cartman snapped at him, hands clenching tight against his hips and ass.

Kenny could practically hear Cartman lick his lips as he slowly pushed himself into Kenny. He clenched at the bed, so unused to being filled, and he cried out sharply. Tears filled his eyes and he cried out a second time, descending into whimpers.

Cartman snickered at him, slowly inching his way deeper and deeper into Kenny until he was all the way in. "You like that, don't you Kenny?"

The way he said his name, Cartman may have well called him a bitch. He shuddered, pain racking through his body, and he answered wetly, "Sh-Shut up Cartman."

He was probably greatly amused by his stutter, and Kenny's thought was confirmed when the fat boy chuckled and smacked his open palm across his ass. Cartman hummed and made a sound of his approval as Kenny's face slowly grew red.

His back arched as Cartman filled him even deeper and he shuddered as he felt something warm inside of him.

Cartman shuddered above him, hands digging heavily into his hips until there were small curves made by his short nails.

Kenny twisted his body so that he could look up at Cartman, his eyes burning. "Did you just come inside me?" He yelled.

Cartman panted, his face flushed heavily as well, and he slowly pulled out of him. "What was that Kenny?"

There was that tone again. He wouldn't stand for it, "Did you just come inside me?" he snapped.

"Why, yes," he forced Kenny around so that he was on his back. His large hand rested against his abdomen, "Yes, I did."

He was about to say something when Cartman interrupted him with, "I'm waiting for my thank you."

The blonde snapped his mouth shut. He glared briefly before he forced out a sharply thank you.

"Mm, that's right Kenny..." he said as he stepped away from him, "That's right."

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of the symptoms of Post Tramatic Syndrome is bursts of anger. Pip never showed his loathing for the French until the third season, after the incident with Damien... :D  
Sorry about all of this smut. Jeez, more plot progression next chapter... hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle yawned heavily and stretched against the couch, his stiff arms and legs cracking as he extended them out. He glanced over at Stan and allowed his yawn to die down, his arms falling back to his lap as his legs relaxed against the coffee table.

Stan was uncomfortable; Kyle could read him easily enough.

He knew why as well. He didn't know why Stan did it. He always imagined his best friend to be straight... he was crazy for Wendy all of those years and what not. He couldn't figure out why he would suddenly be attracted to Craig of all people...

Kyle wasn't upset that his friend was gay or bi or whatever he was. He was just surprised... perhaps a little uncomfortable just in the idea that there was a part of his best friend that he didn't know...

"I don't think Bebe likes me anymore." The thing between them was becoming strained. Kyle didn't understand why she seemed to be disinterested in him as of lately. They had been going pretty well for the past two months.... that was a good sign. Or, at least, that was what he thought.

But he knew that things tended to complicate themselves through no fault but fate. It was just a shame that such a thing was happening and that he didn't know a way to save what he and Bebe had.

Stan looked up and him, surprised that the first topic of the evening would not focus on him, but rather on the red-head.

He pushed his hair back and pulled his hat on, keeping his hair out of his eyes. "She just isn't paying much attention to what we do anymore. I think she's daydreaming half the time."

"Daydreaming?" Stan quirked, head titled to the side and his hands twisted around the hem of his jacket.

"Yeah, like, we were watching a movie the other day and every time I looked at her, she wasn't looking at the screen or me." He sighed and slid his arms behind his head.

He would have to talk to her about it... it wasn't like he hadn't noticed the way she looked at Kenny or anything. He had his suspicions... and honestly, that hurt.

Did Bebe like Kenny more than him? Did she ever like him at all?

Love... was such a complicated thing.

"So... what is this thing between you and Craig?"

Stan froze and stared at him for a long moment. He sighed and held his face in his hands. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course man," Kyle sat up and looked at his best friend fully, unsurprised by the sheer solidarity that crossed over his face.

Stan was always very, very serious about relationships. He never did that "let's try this out" kind of thing with a person he found a little attractive. He only really crushed when it was someone who was really connected with him. He was good at finding that sort of person.

"I..." his voice faltered and Kyle could see his throat clench, "I think I like Kenny."

"Dude..." Kyle muttered, leaning forward even more, "Really?"

He nodded softly, hand smoothing his hair out of his face and onto his scalp. It slid back on to his forehead soon after.

He couldn't tell him about Bebe than... things would just get that much more complicated. "So, the kiss with Craig..?"

He coughed suddenly. "That was... just to see if Kenny would react at all. I... he went to stay at Cartman's after he found Craig and I in the closet!"

His ears perked, "Whoa, whoa, hold up man. Two things... Cartman of all people? And, what is this about you and Craig in the closet?"

Stan gulped, "Well, we sort of... almost did it in the closet after everyone left for class."

His eyes were dangerously wide, "...almost?"

His face was dangerously red, "I don't want to talk about this any further. We did the thing closest to sex and that's it."

Kyle's face also burned a little at the idea. "So... you..." he gulped, "And he..."

Stan shivered, "Yeah."

"...all to see if Kenny would like... react in a way that showed he liked you too?"

He nodded.

Kyle rested his chin in his hands. "Okay..."

"You're okay with this?"

He shrugged, "Yeah dude. Like I care who you like," he laughed weakly, "As long as you're happy, right?"

Stan laughed a little and grinned, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kyle leaned back onto the couch and glanced at the television, "Y'know, just telling him would make it all easier for you."

Stan looked away from him, "Yeah, but he didn't want to stay at my house after he found out about me and Craig... he doesn't like me."

He gulped, "I don't know what to tell you than..."

* * *

"...Kenny?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at the second blonde, a little started to find him in such a scummy part of town. "Yes Pip?"

He glanced down to the cigarette-bud covered ground and sighed weakly, "You have seen... Da... _Him_ in Hell before... right?"

He felt bad for him. The boy looked so wracked with panic and pain and fear over just a single person... albeit a powerful and dangerous person... "Yeah, we talk a bit now and then."

"Has he ever..." Pip hiccupped and stopped, holding his throat.

"Has he what Pip?"

"Has he ever... talked about me... with you?"

His eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"So... you never told him where I live, perhaps, old chap?" His large blue eyes were a flurry of upset and fear and it made Kenny's heart break.

He stepped over to him and pushed his long hair out of his face. He kissed his softly on the lips, the only way he really knew how to comfort someone. "I didn't tell Damien anything like that... We don't really talk about you when we do talk... and I doubt Damien would have trouble finding someone anyway."

Pip whimpered and leaned heavily against him, his lips pressed weakly against his neck.

"But why do you ask that Pip?" Kenny wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back a little more sexually than he really intended. "Has Damien been around your house?"

He whimpered, "I think he's watching me... I can feel it but I can't see him. I'm surrounded by sweltering heat, and yet he is no where to be found."

"Don't panic about this Pip," Kenny eased, sliding his leg between the other blonde's legs. He rubbed gently, causing him to whimper and for his face to flush.

He kissed his neck softly and caressed his shoulders as Kenny's eased him closer to arousal.

"Damien isn't here to get you."

"How are you so sure Kenny?" His voice was weak and raspy.

"I know Damien," his slid his tongue softly against his jaw, "And if he was going to kill you, he would have done it by now. I don't know what he's doing, but it's not something involving your death."

Pip gently slid off of Kenny and kept his head down. Slowly he looked back up, eyes more hopeful than they were before, and he placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was sweet and thankful and far from the actions previous.

Kenny frowned and felt himself almost completely unaffected by the sweetness that was Pip. It almost hurt, knowing that he didn't even like someone as good as him. He didn't like the idea that he didn't feel that special way about someone... in fact, there had been a handful out of all the sexual and non-sexual encounters he had... and all of them didn't like him that way at all.

"You are very sweet Kenny," his voice was gentle and smooth, reflecting to Kenny an attraction he had but Kenny could not share.

"Thank you."

The orange-clad boy sighed thickly and lowered his head in shame.

"Just, don't worry about this stuff Pip. Don't let him do this to you again."

He smiled genuinely, face golden and eyes closed. "Once again, thank you. I must go now Kenny..." he turned only to glance at him from over his shoulder, "If Cartman is ever a bad host to you, please feel obliged to stay at my home."

Kenny felt guilt twist inside of him as Pip walked off and to the direction of his own home, leaving Kenny to look down at the cigarette covered ground as the cold snaked into his loose sleeves.


	8. Chapter 8

There will always be a large place in Kenny's heart that would be devoted only to the lovely things called breasts. Even after all of his devotion to the guys he slept with, after all his time with the dick and his commitment to it... there would always be that place for big, supple breasts right in the bottom of his heart.

That being, when Bebe came to him with a very simple request, who was he to refuse as those large breasts pointed at him?

She had even said that she and Kyle... well, they were no longer a couple... the break up being a little difficult on her, a good screw around would be just want she needed. So, she told him at least.

And really, how could he even think of saying no? She was beautiful, shapely, and... She needed some support.

Kenny may not have been a gentleman... but he did know when to help a lady in need.

And Bebe needed some help...

That's why, several days after the initial questions... plus a bit of bothering from Cartman and some thoughts of Pip... Kenny found himself in front of Bebe's house. His toes were cold, just like his face and his arms. His jacket was ragged and worn, dirty and unable to keep the cold out for too long.

He knocked on her front door and was greeted with an open door, warm air, golden light, and the sweet face of one Bebe Stevens.

"So you finally took my offer?" she asked with bright eyes.

He nodded and smiled uneasily. There was that place still in his head that told him... perhaps it wasn't the best idea to bed her so soon.

How would Kyle take it?

Would he even care?

He found himself walking deep into the confines of her home, seemingly empty of any adult and smelling of cinnamon and sweet chamomile oil.

Heat pooled in his lower stomach as he watched her body as they walked toward her room. What he planned to do flickered through his mind, leaving him a little warmer than he was earlier.

"So, Kenny... Am I going to have to help you a bit to get started... or are you okay now?" There was that cute little sound in her voice that suggested she knew about the tightening in his pants, despite not looking back at him.

He grinned, "I should be asking you that."

Bebe laughed a little, "No... I think I'm ready."

Kenny joined her, their mixture of voices sounding odd with the golden-brown backdrop of her home, slight amount of light leaving the house comfy but dry. Somehow, their laughter just didn't mix well. He had no idea why that was so, but he could certainly see how their bodies could fit so nicely against each other... he could tell, even with them just a few feet away.

The door was open, and before Kenny knew it, her sweatshirt was being peeled off.

She seemed to glow slightly, vibrant in the dully lit room.

He unzipped his coat and threw it to the floor before pulling his pants down, underwear falling with it.

Bebe looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him, her fingers looped around her belt loops. She hurriedly pulled her jeans down and discarded her shoes and socks with them.

Kenny stepped over behind her and placed his hands onto her hips, resting his head against her shoulder as they swayed, nearly naked bodies held close. He assisted her in taking her underwear off and soon bother of them stood close, completely exposed to one another.

Bebe exhaled heavily and placed her palm awkwardly against his cheek, pressing their faces close as they exhaled at the same time.

He slid his hands up the curves of her hips and waist and grabbed at her breasts, feeling himself fall into a bliss of sorts, long reminded of his child years. His breast obsession was one of the many things he seemed to have faded from, but never quite lost touch with.

He was gentle with the squeezes and tweaks, because he knew all too well how sensitive the breast could be during arousal. One hand gently squeezed and cupped one while the other pinched and pulled at the nipple of the other.

She sighed heavily and leaned against the other blonde softly, slightly smaller body fitting close to him rather nicely.

Though, as Kenny felt himself notice, the closer they drew to her bed, the odder it felt between them. He passed it off as jitters over Kyle and pinned her down to the bed, her hips hanging off the edge.

She shifted so that her back was against the bed and she was facing him. There was a glint in her eyes and a small smile on her lips, slightly shimmering from saliva and lip gloss.

Something strange was seeping through his muscles and a feeling of... regret and guilt... was inkling its way into his bones and chest.

For a moment, his eyes betrayed him, and rather than lingering over Bebe, he was actually lingering over Stan.

* * *

There was a sharp spike in temperature. Pip could feel the air thicken around him as the humidity shot up faster and faster until there were beads of sweat over his skin and wet spots on his clothes.

"Pip,"

His knees were weak as he collapsed over his kitchen counter and his chin cracked against the edge. He whimpered against the cold floor, hand cradling his jaw and squeezing his eyes closed.

After all, what you can't see isn't there, right?

His footsteps were frighteningly crisp against the floor; click, click, click; and Pip could tell there was metal laced around his heels. "Pip, Pip, Pip..." his tongued clicked out his name, adding to the sound of his shoes in nearly silent kitchen.

The heat sweltered around him, his hair plastering to his face and the back of his neck. His skin suctioned against itself as he stuck to the floor in only his undershirt and a worn pair of long cotton shorts.

"You need to calm down..."

"So hot," he whispered, words kissing against the floor.

"I'm not that bad of a guy, am I? I know a lot of people who would love to be in my presence but never will be."

"Oh god, I'm melting,"

"You should be ecstatic that I've chosen to spend my precious time with you," the sound of his shoes stopped, presenting that he was no longer moving.

Tears dripped down his face as he forced his eyes further shut. "Leave me alone!" His body was shaking with terror.

"Now c'mon Pip. Get up."

Pip could feel his shoulders being gripped by strong hands, burning hands, and he was flipped over onto his back. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at Damien. He stared at Damien's squaring jaw, at his cougar-like eyes, at his tousled black hair.

Same old Damien.

Kenny must have been wrong. Damien was just playing with him like a cat and a mouse. Trapping him in the corner and pulling at his tail for a bit, batting him around a little, before finally crunching down on his spine. He was just a toy. He was just a pawn in this silly little game. The deer to the hunt...

Damien pulled the blonde boy off of the floor and leaned him up against the counter.

Pip lost his breath. His mind cleared as he stared up at him. His heart sank lower and lower into him as his instincts kicked in and his body stepped into overdrive.

His breathing stopped.

"Pip?" he leaned over him, listening for a heartbeat.

Rage filled him as breath finally returned. Pip kicked him away as hard as he could. The breath was kicked straight out of the Anti-Christ and he was forced to the floor. "Get away from me!" he hollered. With shaking hands, he grabbed a knife from the knife rack and held it to him.

He waited for Damien to stand back up.

The black-haired teenager gripped at his throat as he gulped for air. Heat radiated from his body and before Pip could even react, he was back on his feet. His glare seemed hot enough to melt the knife Pip held.

"_Pip_," he growled and the plastic handle of the knife burst into flames, almost melting to the blonde's hand.

He dropped it quickly and stared at him with large, frightened eyes. He backed up to the counter's lip and his shoulders hunched close to his ears.

Damien took an angry step forward. "I know you're probably not that _comfortable_ with my presence." Heat sweltered from him even that much more.

Sweat spilled down his body as he started to cry again, harder than the last time. He whimpered and simpered until he could barely hold himself up. His hand burned, covered in molten plastic.

Damien grunted, "But that doesn't mean you can just _push me around_. Got that Pip?" He stepped up to him again, too close for Pip's comfort, and he gripped his jaw. He angled Pip's face upward at him and he snarled.

He whimpered, losing all confidence in stance. He slipped out from under Damien's hands and fell to the floor once again.

He helped him back up, hands burning his skin terribly. "Understand?"

He quivered before nodding his head slowly, eyes adverted and lips shivering. He couldn't feel his voice anywhere in his throat, long scared away by the flaming knife.

"Now, I come back to South Park in hopes to fix things and maybe rebuild our friendship... and you treat me like _this_."

Pip hiccupped, face flushed. "Y-You, you scared me."

He frowned.

"You... had sex with Kenny didn't you?" The words rushed out of Damien's mouth suddenly.

"W-_What?_" Pip flushed heavily and looked away, almost hazy-eyed, "No,"

"You did,"

"Why does it matter?" Pip squeaked out.

Damien growled, looking down on him sharply and suddenly, "Because you're _mine_."


	9. Chapter 9

He slammed him against the wall, hand gripped up against his neck, his thumb and fingers pressed up against the curve of his jaw.

The boy screamed out and thrashed, his closed fists hitting random parts of Damien's body. Straight heat struck through his body, forcing his heart to pump at the speed of light as the power of the sun entered him. His eyes were wide, full circle of blue visible, and his mouth snapped open, soon silencing as his body went into overdrive. The fear that accumulated into his blood settled at the bottom of his veins and heart like pulp in apple cider. The blonde was able to gurgle out a slow and strained, "please," before the stronger boy let him go.

Pip collapsed to the ground once more and he gasped for breath wildly, his mind completely wiped clean from any sort of logical thought.

Damien was panting just as heavily as Pip was; his eyes were fiery and his hands clenched and unclenched angrily. "God damn it Pip,"

He wheezed and gripped painfully at the floor, all in vain, as his cheek pressed against the tile and his hair swept across his face like a veil. He tried desperately to regain a breath, but he found that each attempt was just as useless as the last. He was right. Damien did come back to simply kill him. And now he was suffocating to death.

The darker boy knelt down and placed two large and comforting hands onto Pip's shaking shoulders.

His breath seemed to regain itself and he was no longer struggling to stay alive. Almost as if the touch had allowed him to live again. That could not be right though, Pip tried to keep that in mind. After all, Damien was there to kill him and helping him would be against his purpose… unless, he was planning on torturing him.

Pip swallowed heavily and felt his throat close up again. Of course Damien was doing it; he must have been doing it! What else would put him through so much pain?

Damien lifted Pip up slowly, his hands hooked under his limp arms. Slowly, he was placed back onto his feet and leaned against the counter once more. He sighed heavily, face long with upset. He kissed him softly, teeth pulling gently against his lower lip.

He opened his eyes, dangerously wide with a strange rush of exhilaration and terror. He slammed his foot deep into Damien's crotch, hurdled over the fallen teen, and ran out of his house.

* * *

Stan sighed heavily as he turned the car into Bebe's driveway, settling it into park before glancing over at his best friend.

Kyle seemed calm enough as he glanced up at the girl's house. He didn't look at anyway worried at what he might find at her home, be it her alone or something else. He didn't seem as upset as he was earlier when she hadn't picked up the phone after several tries. He seemed at rest with whatever he might find. But Stan could see the brewing emotions inside of his Jewish friend easily.

Bebe was the type to answer the phone compulsively. She had her cell phone on at all times and on her person nearly all times. She had even recollected to him how she was showering, someone called her, and she had accidentally drowned her phone by answering it while still showering. So something serious must have been happening for her not to answer.

Stan just wasn't sure if it was something bad for her or something bad for Kyle. He didn't want to see either of them occur, perhaps have it be a busted phone… but he knew it wasn't that. He knew something else was happening, and that thought saddened him greatly.

"…are you ready?" The black-haired teen asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he glanced from his best friend to the home door.

"No, but I'm going to have to be." His seemed steady enough.

Stan unbuckled and stepped out of the car slowly, watching his friend through the opening, hoping that he would follow his lead. He continued on when he saw that Kyle had unbuckled as well and went for the door handle. He could feel the cold South Park air spike through his feet, right up his back and to his neck.

They stood at the door for a short moment, silent and uncomfortable.

"Are you ready?" The black-haired one asked.

Kyle rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded silently.

Stan rang the door bell several times, a slight shock running through his fingertips. He looked over at Kyle and smiled weakly, hoping to bring him any sort of comfort.

They stood for a while longer, the air growing tense as their emotions became more perturbed.

Stan could actually see Kyle's jaw clench as they waited for a reply. He couldn't tell if it was out of fear or out of anger.

* * *

Kenny woke up with a jolt and looked up at the sun bleached ceiling for a long moment. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and groaned a little at the ache in his lower back. He had probably pulled a muscle. The blonde arched his back in a stretch and felt the ache stretch pleasantly as he loosened it up. He yawned softly and turned to his side, not really that surprised to see Bebe lying next to him.

She was still sleep, looking rather blissful what with her lips pert and puckered, her hair looking always graceful across the left side of her face.

He disliked how much he was seeing Stan in that peace filled face. He didn't want to see his friend like that, especially one like Stan. He knew he was going through a weird time of figuring out who the hell he was, but he wasn't going to ruin whatever they had by starting something when he didn't even know what he was! Kenny had distanced himself from several people doing that, he wasn't going to do it again.

The blonde pulled himself out of the bed and stepped into the bathroom, sighing heavily at the used condom that he still wore. He groaned in disgust, pulled it off, and tossed it away. He would have to remind Bebe to get rid of it before her parents came home.

The doorbell rang just as he was about to turn on the shower's water, freezing his blood and making him jump in surprise. He didn't know what to do.

Kenny stepped into the bedroom again and found his pants and underwear by the door. He pulled them on hastily and walked over to the blonde, nudging her should gently to awaken her. "Bebe, someone's at the door."

Her eyes opened slowly before suddenly they were opened much more and she was up out of the bed. The doorbell rang again. She was to her wardrobe before Kenny could understand and had a nightgown out, pulling it over her lovely form. She smoothed it across her breasts and hips before she pulled out a large flannel shirt and hurried down to the front door.

"Bebe, wait!" Kenny whispered loudly.

She paused and stared at him worriedly. "Wait in the bedroom, please."

He sighed and nodded in agreement. He knew something bad was about to happen. He could feel it in the very pits of his being. He knew these things; he had always had a sense of it. After all, dying so much really gave you a sense for knowing when danger was ahead.

The teen sat on the edge of her disheveled bed and leaned back, pushing his hair out of his eyes again. He frowned thickly and listened closely. He could hear the mumble of Bebe greeting them, before he heard a violent shout that made him jump.

* * *

Damien bit down on his lip hard enough to break the skin both on the inside and outside. Fire erupted through his veins but kept just under his skin, his anger bursting out quickly like a trapdoor spider's strike, before it settled down at the realization of who had actually attacked him.

Pip.

He couldn't even bring himself to feel as angry as he was towards the blonde. His heart just couldn't bear it. So, instead, he huffed violently, air blowing his bangs out of his hair, and he pushed himself up onto his feet. The pain from the kick was soon gone, forced away by meditated power and strong will.

He wiped the blood off of his lips and licked it clean, not really in the mood to use positive energy fixing the little cut. The Anti-Christ groaned thickly and stretched his back.

"Oh for fuck's sake Pip," he muttered as he walked out of the lonely little home and down the street. He could see the sidewalk turn dark with wetness as he walked down it, the snow surrounding him quickly melting. The patches under his feet sizzled and soon dried up to its original cement white.

Over the years, he had gained a decent amount of control over his powers. But it seemed like that little fire issue was still out of hand. He had finally made it so that fire wasn't physically made but he still didn't have the discipline to keep the heat from radiating from his body.

With keen, dark eyes, he spotted the blonde running down the slippery sidewalk quite a while away.

He followed swiftly, internally trying to prepare himself for something he had long imaged himself of doing but never really did. It was an obsession. He had a taste of it and now he couldn't let it go. It was frightening, how powerful it had a hold over him; how such a very _human_ thing could control him so fully, so quaintly.

Pip's friendship, Pip's love, Pip's presence; his mind was focused on those things, need becoming stronger and stronger until the vertex of his teenage years where it grew increasingly difficult to do anything other than think. That was how he had brought himself to earth that year, how he had forced himself into the disgrace of an educational system that was South Park High.

It was all for that goddamned blonde; that same blonde who was afraid out of his little British panties of him.

"Pip! Please!" He called out, projecting his voice out to him.

* * *

Pip halted in his steps and felt a loud whimper vibrate through his throat and out of his nose. Tears were in his eyes, but most of all, his heart ached in some feelings he couldn't properly place his hands on. His body was still coursing with heat, his blood still pumping wildly as his heart started to flutter like a rabbit's.

"Pip, what are you doing?" Stan called over to him and he cried suddenly in relief, moving over to them with tears running down his face.

Kyle was by his side, looking bewildered but mostly disconnected.

He hurried to their side and panted thickly, gripping onto Stan's arm desperately. "Please, you need to help me!"

His blue eyes were wide as he looked back at the similarly blue eyes of the Brit. Stan bit his lip weakly, "Help you how?"

"Damien is trying to kill me!" he cried to the two. He didn't know how to project the idea to them any easier. But then again, he didn't even know how they could possibly save him from a force like Damien. They were human just like he was. They held no more power against the demon than he did. But somehow, no matter how many times he did it, he felt slightly safer when facing Damien with other people around.

The door of the house all three boys were standing in front of opened and a tired Bebe peered out at them. Her hair was slightly messy and almost unbearably poofy, but with a few swipes of her hands through it, her blonde locks settled back against her skull. She looked at the three confused, though most of her attention was forced away from Kyle. She looked guilty.

He looked pained.

"Evening,"

They were silent.

Suddenly, Pip jumped and let out a scream as the sight of the approaching demon. He could actually see the snow melt around him and he could have sworn he could see the anger radiating from him, manipulating the air around him in coils, distorting the sight. He clenched dangerously tight onto Stan and buried his face into his shoulder, moving back to hide behind the athletic boy. "Oh god, oh god, oh god,"

Bebe's lips tightened as she stared off out at the approuching teen. She wrapped her flannel jacket around her shoulders a little more before she stepped out of the house, waiting for his arrival.

Kyle moved back, oddly silent.

Stan hesitated for a moment before he slowly twisted around and brought Pip into a close hug. He patted his head in a way that made Pip calm a little, before he finally said, "I don't think he wants to--"

"_Get your hands off of him!_" Damien commanded.

"_What is going on out_ _here?_" Kenny called from the door, half dressed and slack-jawed.

Pip looked at the group and felt his confusion start to over-weigh his terror.

Damien was glaring at Stan, who still had him in his arms.

Kyle was looking at Bebe in utter disgust.

Kenny had his eyes kept on Stan, large and startled. Behind them were slivers of hurt embedded into them.

Bebe seemed like she was on the verge of either screaming or crying.

Pip looked up at Stan and found himself confronted blues eyes that were pulled large and staring at Kenny. He could see tears welling in them as his grip on Pip slackened.


End file.
